Phineas and Ferb (magazine)/March and April 2011
The first official issue of ''Phineas and Ferb'' magazine, dated March/April 2011, was released on newsstands on March 22, 2011. Correspondence with Matthew Rokicki Contents *"I Know What We're Gonna Do Today" by Amy Weingartner and Steve Behling: Letter from the editors. *Poster: "Celebrate Platypus Day Every Day!" *"We Want To Hear From You!": Release form for letter submissions. *"Who's Who in Danville?" by Behnoosh Khalili: Introduction to the characters. *"Ask Dr. D" by Behoosh Khalili: Dr. Doofenshmirtz answers some rather familiar-sounding problems. *"Daily Danville" by Amy Weingartner: Newspaper updates on Marty the Rabbit Boy, Mr. Fluffypants, and the future nomenclature of the area adjacent to and including that currently known as the Tri-State Area. *"Phascinating Phacts" by Suzanne Robertson: Behind-the-scenes trivia about Phineas and Ferb. *Comic: "Down at the Slushee Dawg": Candace complains about her lot in life to Jeremy...not that he can listen with all the customers he's taking care of. Writer: Scott Peterson, Pencils: Eric Jones, Inks: Mike DeCarlo, Colors: Garry Black, Letters: Michael Stewart. *"The Fireside Girls Handbook" by Behnoosh Khalili: Excerpt from the Fireside Girls Handbook on how to earn an Aeronautics Patch (including one of your very own to cut out). *"Who Are You?" by Rob Tokar: Personality quiz- which Phineas and Ferb character are you? *"Bookworms" by Suzanne Robertson: Which Phineas and Ferb characters have checked out these books from the library? *"Some of This Stuff Doesn't Look Right" by Steve Rehling: Buford hosts his own picture-that-looks-all-differenty-from-the-other-one puzzle. *"Mission Control" by Behnoosh Khalili: A look inside Agent P's secret lair. *Comic: "Dr Heinz Doofenshmirtz's Tales of Druselstein": Dr. Doofenshmirtz regales us with a Druselsteinian legend about a young man and a rabbit. Writer: Scott Peterson, Pencils: Eric Jones, Inks: Mike DeCarlo, Letters: Michael Stewart. *Two-Sided Poster: "Phineas: He Thinks BIG!" and scene from opening credits *"Where's Perry?": Agent P door hanger (on opposite side of subscription info) *"Instant Outfit!" by Steve Behling: Your very own cut-out Major Monogram "uniform," complete with 100 5 cool things to do as the Major. *Comic: "It's Alive!" Phineas and Ferb's new "pet" is turned evil by Dr. Doofenshmirtz's latest invention, much to Candace's dismay. Writer: Scott Peterson, Pencils: Eric Jones, Inks: Mike DeCarlo, Colors: Garry Black, Letters: Michael Stewart. *"Enter At Your Own Risk!" by Behnoosh Khalili: Two cut-out door hangers featuring Dr. Doofenshmirtz. *"Let's Take A (Nerd) Quiz!" by Bryce VanKoonten: Test your knowledge of Buford and Baljeet. *Comic: "Secrets from OWCA: The Organization Without A Cool Acronym": Major Monogram gives a rundown of fellow agents in the field. Writer: Scott Peterson, Pencils: Eric Jones, Inks: Mike DeCarlo, Colors: Garry Black, Letters: Michael Stewart. *"What's Black and White and Read All Over?" by Amy Kaldor-Bull: Instructions on how to build your own papier-mâché paste to create your own projects (like perhaps an airplane to earn that patch on page 12). *Comic: "Phineas and Ferb Save America": Phineas and Ferb's latest invention, a time-traveling slingshot, finds them helping George Washington cross the Delaware; while in the present, Dr. Doofenshmirtz attempts to transform himself into a 50-foot giant. Writer: Scott Peterson, Pencils: John Green, Inks: Mike DeCarlo, Colors: Emily Kanalz, Letters: Michael Stewart. *"The Report Card!": Reader response form for feedback on the magazine and Phineas and Ferb. Remarks *The "letter" in "Ask Dr. D" regarding the writer's issues with their mother is signed "Oedipus R.," in reference to Oedipus Rex, a famous Greek play whose title character marries a woman who turns out to be their own mother. *Although officially the first issue of Phineas and Ferb magazine and listed in the masthead as "Volume 1, Number 1," the issue contains one callback to the special holiday magazine: Dr. Doofenshmirtz remarks that "Some of This Stuff Doesn't Look Right" is a "rip-off" of his "Spot the Dooferences" puzzle. References Category:Merchandise Category:Phineas and Ferb magazine issues Category:P